Konoha boarding school, An Interactive Highschool
by HAS-MOVED-ACCOUNTS
Summary: Every new face was an oddity, a form of excitement and entertainment greater than any movie or website.' Submit your character, and have the chance to have it fall in love, and to have an adventure in Konoha High.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes'm, another NightTimeRamen production! Yes!! Is this random?! CHECK YES! AM I HIGH?! Meh. Probably. SO YOSH!**

**Lee, you lovable caterpillar, you have me copying you. Anyways, I have once again decided to try up and do the 'interactive' story.**

**What is an interactive story you ask?**

**Well, an interactive story is where you, the reader, submit an original character and I, the writer, write in that character in a well crafted story, with romance, humor and other fun tidbits.**

**Yes.**

**Anyways, I need 4 boys and 4 girls, because my OC is a girl and my other OC is a boy.**

**What?! Did you think I wasn't involved in this?! For shame. I shun you for thinking that! Shun! Shhuuuunnnn!! I get to have two characters because I'm the writer and I KNOW that I won't get that many boys in this.**

**The theme for this interactive story is High school/boarding school and all the awesome canon characters will be involved. Well, all the canon characters I can squish in here, anyways.**

**But! Before you go and make your character, I have a few rules.**

**RULES!**

**1) Name: Make it appropriate. Please. No 'Slutty McSkank'. I'm not requiring this time, to have your characters name to sound japanese, but that would be real nice if it was.**

**2) Age: Please, the setting for this story is HIGH school. Make your characters age mix in with the high school setting. Which means, make your character between the ages of 13 and 18.**

**3) Grade: Have your characters in the appropriate grade for their age. EX: They cannot be eighteen and a freshman still. Okay? Please, keep their grade in their age limit, thank you. **

**Oh. Yeah. I forgot to mention which canon were in which grade**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai: Sophomores  
****Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji: Sophomores  
Kiba, Hinata, and Shino: Sophomores  
Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo: Sophomores  
Ten Ten, Neji, and Lee: Sophomores  
Gaara: Sophomore  
Kankuro: Junior  
Temari: Junior  
Akatsuki: Seniors  
Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, Shizune, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya: Faculty members.**

**4) Gender: Obvious. State this. Male, female, the works. **

**5) Sexual preferences: Also obvious. Straight, gay/lesbian, bi. I support both Yaoi and Yuri, and I don't mind writing it. But keep it, you know...in the T rating.**

**6) Personality: Make this as descriptive as possible. I hate, hate hate _hate_ filling in the blanks, because I usually fill them in badly. Make this descriptive!**

**7) Appearance: DITTO! MAKE THIS DESCRIPTIVE! Does she have a beauty mark on her right cheek? Is his jaw square and manly, or femalish? Are her lips red, pink, or covered in black lipstick? Is he tall and muscular?? MAKE THIS CREATIVE AND FULL OF DETAILS! Details make a character a character!**

**8) Strongest and Weakest subject: Are they good at english and bad at math? Is art their talent? Are they gifted with chemicals, acids and bases? Is History their passion? State their talents and weaknesses.**

**9) Hates: What does your character hate with a passion?! Say, so I can have them avoid it!**

**10) Loves/Likes: What does your character soften up to? PRONOUNCE IT!**

**11) Crush?: Ah. This. The love interest. The love interest for your character can be...anyone. Canon character or someone else's original character. Have them interested in anyone! But there is a limit! If I see that one character is receiving too much love, I will demand that your character switch interests. Ok? Ok.**

**12) Future career: This section of the form is not mandatory and is simply for my own purpose. You don't have to post this in your character submission, but it'll be nice if you do.**

**13) Rival: Who do you want to fight with? State who and why?**

**CHARACTER FORM!**

**NAME: **

**AGE:**

**GRADE: **

**GENDER: **

**SEXUAL PREFERENCES:**

**PERSONALITY: **

**APPEARANCE AND CLOTHING:**

**STRONGEST SUBJECT:**

**WEAKEST SUBJECT:**

**HATES:**

**LIKES/LOVES:**

**CRUSH?:**

**FUTURE CAREER:**

**RIVAL:**

**Now that we've gotten all that cleared up, let me use my characters as examples, yes?**

**Character one! Female example!**

**NAME: **Hazumu Yuki (first, last)

**AGE: **15

**GRADE: **Sophomore; 10th

**GENDER: **Female

**SEXUAL PREFERANCES:** Straight.

**PERSONALITY: **Hazumu is rather...spacey. She's the type of girl that wouldn't notice that she stepped in dog crap until she took off her shoes. As a result, she's very random, sprouting out strange sayings and rather queer comments a tad bit late. She's also quite a clumsy, and Hazumu really can't take two steps without causing some sort of trouble. Spunky! When she is paying attention, she's spunky! Always the optimistic, Hazumu's happy, cheery attitude draws people in like moths to a bright light. She's very loyal, and kind of clingy, always glomping and hugging her friends. She's also childish sometimes, preferring to act her shoe size rather that her age. Have I said she's random? She is, and rather weird. A normal conversation with Hazumu would usually go like

RandomPerson: Hey Hazumu.

Hazumu: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?! STALKER!

RandomPerson: ...Okay...I'll be going now...

Hazumu: NO! I LURVSES YOU! COME BACK!

RandomPerson: ?!

Hazumu: Do you have any chocolate?

Always playful, Hazumu is a prankster, and she loves joking around and causing mischief. Her personality contrasts greatly with her boyfriend of 3 years. Always the hopeless romantic, Hazumu is always blushing around Renji, and she is always thinking of him. Whenever he's around, Hazumu becomes a little more clear headed, and serious, but not by much.

**APPEARANCE AND CLOTHING: **Hazumu is without a doubt, the smallest person in her whole school. Her appearance betrays her personality, as Hazumu looks like a sweet, innocent little child. She has straight, layered jet-black hair that ends at her shoulders, silky in touch, and with a strange, glossy sheen. It frames her heart shaped face, and it contrasts with her skin tone, which is a pale porcelain color, with a weird, silver undertone. Her eyes are wide, and child-like, and a guiless emerald green, framed by a thick tangling of black lashes. Her nose is small and button-shaped, and her lips are full, plump and pink. She has a slender, thin body, which gets fatigued easily. She dresses in ruffly, frilly, lolita like clothing, accenting further her delicate appearance. People naturally feel like protecting Hazumu and her small, fragile frame, and they can't bring to distrust her open, innocent expression. But that's before they actually get to meet her.

**STRONGEST SUBJECT:** English, followed closely by Music and science.

**WEAKEST SUBJECT: **Math, and then History.

**HATES: **Posers, goats, spiders and amazingly, Sakura, and all fangirls in general.

**LIKES/LOVES: **Chocolate, POCKY, Yaoi manga, CHOCOLATE, shy, sweet timid people like Hinata, people that are true to themselves, Renji, people that enjoy themselves, Renji, music, Renji, Renji, Renji and did I mention, Renji?

**CRUSH?:**Renji Fuuma, but that's really obvious since he's her boyfriend/soul mate.

**FUTURE CAREER: **An Idol, or a singer. She thinks that being a mad scientist might be cool too.

**RIVAL: **Haruno Sakura.

**Character two! Make example!**

**NAME: **Renji Fuuma(first, last)

**AGE: **16

**GRADE: **Sophomore; 10th

**GENDER: **Male

**SEXUAL PREFERANCES: **Straight.

**PERSONALITY:**Renji is stern. He's the type of person that would straighten up a crooked picture frame if he passed by it. And he's strict. Oh, he's very much like a ruler, or a yard stick. But, when he's not in 'stick jammed up butt' mode, he's rather apathetic, and slightly emotionless, blunt, and clearheaded. Renji is rather sarcastic, and he likes teasing...alot. But he likes his snippy comments very much. Renji has that aura that demands order, and he's often told that he should become a lawyer or a high positioned government official. Slightly dirtophobic, Hazumu likes to joke around that he has a case of OCD, because if Renji sees a dirt stain, he will grab a bottle of bleach and a rag, and clean until that dirt is gone, a sparkling squeaky clean path left in it's wake.

But Renji does have his moments when he softens up and just relaxes. When he can loosen his metaphoracal tie and become very much like a little boy. Almost all of these moments have happened with Hazumu around. In fact, Renji _only _relaxes with his girlfriend is around. So, whenever she is around, Renji becomes a soft heart. It is very obvious Renji is in love with Hazumu, because the moment she enters the same room as him, she becomes the focus of his attention.

**APPEARANCE AND CLOTHING: **Ha ha snort. Renji sort of curses his looks. Instead of being a scrawny nerdish figure like everyone presumes him to be have, he is, as many people tell him, made of bishie material. He has a strong jawline, a straight aquiline nose, and rather high cheek bones. With tan, clear skin, and a splashing of brown freckles, Renji's light, light brown eyes are...just like his other features, strong. But, his rather pronounced looks fade in comparison to his hair. It's shaggy, messy, and bright, scarlet red. He's contemplated dying it many, many times, but Hazumu has always talked him out of it. Has a tall, muscular build, and he's always curled protectively over Hazumu's more billowy frame. Before actually getting together with Hazumu, Renji's looks have always attracted unwanted attention, and upon receiving this information, Hazumu's hatred of fangirls grew. He wears, amazingly, punk rock type of clothing, and is influenced slightly by skaters.

**STRONGEST SUBJECT:**Math

**WEAKEST SUBJECT: **Art

**HATES: **...Disorder, obviously. AND HE ABSOLUTELY HATES THOSE BOYS WHO FLIRT RETARDEDLY WITH HAZUMU! Isn't obvious he's over-protective?

**LIKES/LOVES: **All sorts of sweets, amazingly enough. Music, and above all, Hazumu. He loves writing, and is considering becoming an author

**CRUSH?: **If you can't figure this out by now, I'm not telling you.

**FUTURE CAREER: **Writer, or a photographer.

**RIVAL: **No one, really.

**OH GOD, THAT WAS LONG AND MIND NUMBING, AND I NEVER WANT TO DO THAT AGAIN! NEVER, DAMNIT, NEVER! I think my brain died a little. And god, I made Hazumu and Renji like...a married couple. -dies-**

**Anyways, Please, make your character form something like that. Don't make it exactly like that, but ugh. My brain hurts.**

**As I've stated before, you can make your character fall in love with either a Canon character or another Original character(hint, hint). The same goes for the rival section.**

**Let's start out the story, shall we?**

**Konoha High, a boarding school interactive story.  
Prologue.**

As the whole school was summoned to assemble at the auditorium, it was complete and utter chaos. And, as usual, the student counsel, or as they're known as, the GAURDIANS, had to put back it back into order. Armed with sleek, silver whistles, special customized uniforms and rights reserved only for them, the GAURDIANS was a group of students with skills in one particular academic.

In the GAURDIANS, there were those like Hazumu and Renji, who excelled in only one subject, or those like Sakura and Sasuke who were utterly perfect in everything. But the rankings in the GAURDIANS weren't really important in the moment; the main focus right now was organizing the excited mob of students all struggling to get a front row seat.

But why? Why all the commotion?

The answer was simple really. New students. Eight of them to be exact. In other schools, this wouldn't be such a big deal. But in a boarding school like Konoha high, where everyone saw each other every day, and where the school itself was miles from towns and cities, you really got to know each other. And so, every new face was an oddity, a form of excitement and entertainment greater than any movie or website.

"Hazumu! Renji! Go to the front row! There's a fight breaking out!" Sasuke barked, as an athetic Lee ran past, and as Ino pushed back some rabid fangirls(the expression on her face hinted that she liked it). Both Hazumu and Renji nodded, and ran to the front of the auditorium, Renji in front, dragging a stumbling Hazumu behind him. They soon reached the front, where there was indeed a fight going on. In the center of it, apparently beating the snot of his opponent, was Naruto, screaming out his familiar catch phrase of "DATTEBAYO!" Renji tackled both of them, and very soon, Naruto was seated and restrained by the red-head while his unlucky opponent was being patched up by Hazumu.

Oh, yes, chaos was abundant in the auditorium. As a buxom, blond prinicipal watched the 'mosh-pit' with ever growing anger, she soon lost it, and screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade roared, and instantly, silence and fear-induced-peace fell over the auditorium. Tsunade straightened up, and waved to her right. Eight frightened teens made their way onto the stage. The whole auditorium then broke out into excited whispers, as everyone, GAURDIANS and regular students surveyed the four boys and the four girls on stage.

"How strange indeed." Hazumu whispered to her tall boyfriend, intertwining her small hand through Renji's.

**End Prolouge**

**WOW! That was awesome. Anyways, please submit your characters through your reviews, and please remember. First come first serve.**

**-_NightTimeRamen_**


	2. MOVED

MOVED.

I've moved accounts.

LOL, SORRY GAIS. ;A;

But Wonderland shall be continued on my new account, [which you can find on this account's profile], under a new title, which is 'ending it slowly'.

It's not capitilized for a reason. 3

New plot, and all, 'cause I can.

But everything else on this account shall be discontinued [Sorry].

MOVED ACCOUNTS.

REACTOR-CORE.

LOL, THAT'S ME.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.

MOVED.


End file.
